


Details with the Devil

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Demon!Wes, Demons, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a demon with morals isn't exactly the easiest.  Every demon has their limits, because they were all human before Hell twisted and mutated them into something else, so at the core they have something there.  It's just that Wes has...more than usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I put out like three weeks or so. I've been writing it since. It took a while. Shooting the Moon should be updated soon...I promise.

Being a demon with morals isn't exactly the easiest.  Every demon has their limits, because they were all _human_ before Hell twisted and mutated them into something else, so at the core they have something there.  It's just that Wes has...more than usual, which does not make it easy.

In the beginning Wes didn't have his morals.  When he was fresh and raw from Hell, he was everything thing a demon should be and then some.  He stole, tortured, and killed, and he didn't care who it was he was doing it to, just as long as they screamed and pleaded.  All he knew was after being locked in hell, the freedom to do whatever the fuck he wanted felt amazing.  But then a priest exorcised him and ended that fun.

He came back of course.  But getting out of hell was a lot harder back then, so getting kicked back was a bitch.  However, Wes was smart, and despite always getting kicked back home, he did always come back, usually more annoyed and pissed than the last time.

However, Wes had been topside for close to a hundred years.  The soul of the current body he was possessing burned out decades go.  Wes possessed the body in the trenches of WWI, an American from Texas who was all pride and force, but war scared them to the core.  Easy pickings for Wes.  Since then Wes has managed to stay top side.

Over the course of his time outside of Hell, Wes developed his limits and morals.  He stopped going after children, because they were everything bundled together in one tiny package.  Kids were the reason he gave his soul to the devil anyway. Not long after he stopped going after traumatized and tormented people as well at some point.  It didn't seem fair, and he told others they weren't as fun.  Then it was people who were just so trusting that sometimes it hurt.  Eventually generally innocent people started falling under his morals, though to be fair, his definition of innocent is a bit blurred.  He prides himself on his morals, because he's a demon not a monster.  

Granted he still is a demon, so he does do rather graphic demonic things from time to time.  He has control though.  So while he might slaughter some people, he chooses carefully.  He does enough of his duties so everyone leaves him alone, but he also keeps himself informed of what is happening downstairs.

For the most part though, Wes stays out of trouble, or the trouble that will draw attention to himself.  He's wiggled his way into the human world.  Made a life for himself over the century.  He gets himself jobs, usually concerning law in someway, because he likes laws and rules, and there were some people that could make a demon look lazy.  He moved around every so often, usually every ten years or so.  His body is young looking, but he can pass from twenty-six to early forties before someone starts to raise an eyebrow of the fact that he's not really aging. 

Lately he's been working for the LAPD and that was after being a lawyer.  First in Missing Person, which was boring as hell because half the people were likely possessed by something.  Then it was Robbery/Homicide and Wes likes working Robbery/Homicide for a lot of reasons.  One of them being the blood, it helps with the itch he gets to get his hands dirty.  Another is the reasons people give.  Some he can see, and others he could laugh at.  The main reason is violence and cruelty humans are able to create without even _being_ to hell once _._ That is honestly saying something about some humans.

He get's married sometimes too, just for fun, dirty a soul just enough to make the angels think.  Most importantly he keeps the fact that he's a demon under lock and key, for plenty of reasons.  Very few people have know what he was, and they're all dead now.  He had long since master the way to not let his demonic energy mess up video cameras much.  Also hiding his essence from animals enough so they don't completely give him away.  Plus it's easier to just give off a general distaste for them as well, human's buy into that.  Though he got lucky with Hudson for some reason, that dog actually liked him.

Sometimes he'll run into another demon, and they'll point out that Wes has gone a little soft.  To which, Wes usually beats the shit out of them without second thought and show them how soft his gone.  They don't say anything after that.  It might be true that Wes has gone somewhat soft, he still has his demonic tendencies, but it's not the bloodthirsty rage when he first got out.  Besides the human world doesn't always need demons to cause chaos and death, the jobs gotten a little easier as the worlds gotten older.

He's gotten good at keeping himself under wraps, and he plans on keeping it that way.

* * *

The body was in the dinning room of the house, and the room was a bloody mess.  Nothing Wes couldn't handle, there was a lot of things he had seen, a lot of which he had done personally, that he can't be phased.  It's also not the worst he's seen in his time as a cop.  Still he could hear Travis let out a bit of a whistle behind him, and Wes rolled his eyes.  The body was a man who had to be in his mid-forties.  He was in a plain white shirt, which was now stand red, and plaid pajama pants, like he had been getting ready for bed.  There was a giant hole in his chest, but not overly huge.  Enough to suggest the weapon was fired withing close range but not overly close. 

Wes squatted down for a closer look.  Half listening to Travis trying to impress some young female uniform.  She's not fresh out of the academy, she's mostly been stuck in patrol cars handing out tickets and such, but she's still new to Travis.  Wes rolled his eyes at all the obvious things Travis was saying them, but he was doing so in a matter that made it seem like it was impressive.  It was working too, and Wes could tell. 

"How can you be sure the murder weapon is a shotgun just by looking over the body once?"  The female uniform asked.  Maybe she wasn't that bad, naive, but not so overly quick to be impressed.

"The wound," Wes cut in before Travis could say something, "it's too large to be a regular caliber bullet, no is it clean enough.  And the mess you see is similar to that made when shotguns are involved."  Wes said gesturing to the blood and gore decorating the floor.  The woman paled a bit, probably at how casually Wes could point it out.  "So it is likely the murder was a shot gun, and a sawed off one too.  Easier to transport."  Wes added knowledgeably.  "Now if my partner would so like to join me in doing our job I would much appreciated it."

The uniform nodded and took a step back as if to give Travis and him space to work.  Wes turned back to the body, pulling back he shirt to look at the wound some more.  He could feel Travis glaring at him, before he came over.

"Man, you are such a cockblock."  He grumbled.

"Someone has to do it."  Wes replied.  "If not for your sake, for mine."  He said as he turned to look at his partner he was leaning over the body to look.  "After all, I'm the one who cleans up your messes."

"She wasn't going to be a mess for you to clean up."  Travis snapped harshly, and Wes looked at him blankly.

"You're track record begs to differ."  Wes said easily, turning his attention back the body with a bit of smirk as Travis shot him a mean look.  "Look at it this way, I'm saving you grief somewhere in the distance." 

"More like saving yourself some grief."  Travis returned.

"Can we focus on the dead body, now, please?"  Wes said drawing attention back to the body.

"That's what I've been doing the whole time, baby."  Travis said easily with a grin.  Wes resisted the urge to throw him across the room.

* * *

Robert Martin's murder case was an easy one to solve.  Once they got into looking into the people in his life it became rather clear who it was.  The woman wasn't the best lair out there in the world.  Wes saw through them instantly, as demon he just sort of picked up on things like that rather easily.  Travis didn't completely buy into her all her lies, and she screwed herself by not keeping her stories straight.

She had confessed after a few raised eyebrows and pointed out holes in her story in the interrogation room.  She killed Robert because he broke her heart and used her.  Nothing Wes and Travis hadn't heard before.

Not to mention she kept the murder weapon lying around.  Basically the after math of her murder wasn't planned out, which made Travis and Wes' job easier.  Wes however shook his head at her as some uniforms lead her away, he had been expecting a bit more, but he can't always get what he wants.

At the end of the day its a pat on the back and 'Job well done' from the department.  Travis goes out to find a conquest for the night.  Wes says he's just going to have a quiet night at in his hotel room, but really he goes out to a bar and makes a few deals just for fun and to meet his quota.

* * *

Wes hates therapy.   He wants to torture the damn soul who thought up the whole group therapy idea.  It was annoying that they were likely out of his reach and that pisses him off more.  Either way, Wes thinks about tearing them limp from limp for days on end, and it helps him muddle through sessions sometimes.

However, sometimes he doesn't need to do that, because therapy can actually be juicy, and Wes doesn't overly mind when it is.  Like the current session they were in.  Dr. Ryan had them talking about the worse thing people had done, and naturally everyone was lying in one way or another, and Wes is silently calling them out on it in his head.

Mr. Dumont said the worst thing he did was cheat on his now ex-wife when they were dating, Wes knows that wasn't the only time.  Mrs. Dumont use to steal from her grandmother's purse when she was a child, but she did a little more than steal from her purse.  Clyde beat up on of his sisters boyfriends and Rozelle attempted to sabotage her younger sisters wedding, but Clyde left out the part up how he put his sister's boyfriend in the hospital for a week, and Rozelle had slightly succeeded.  Peter said he stole form a cigarettes from a store when he was a teenager, but it really had been the accident he ran away from when he was in college.  Dakota admitted she was sort of a mean girl in high school, and Wes knew that was putting it lightly.  

Travis told the most truth though.  His drag racing days when he was a teen was the worse thing to him.  It was, most of the other stuff Wes pretends not to know is a lot of petty theft and usual trouble rebellious children tend to do.

"Wes, what about you, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"  Dr. Ryan asked in her patient voice.

Everyone turned to Wes, because Travis and him are just the stars of therapy, and its tooth and nail with Wes.  So, of course, their going to turn to look at him and wonder.  Wes kept his arms cross as he thought, because the worst the group has done is nothing in comparison to what Wes has done.  Wes wasn't even sure what was the worse.

His skinned people alive, carved eyes out, driven people insane, showered in the blood of screaming children, and tortured the souls on the rack day in and day out.  He enjoyed as well, and the memories are still pleasing, because he remembers the rush, and the fresh out of hell drive.  Though maybe the worst thing he did was sell his soul to the devil, even if it was for a reasonable good reason.  However, he can't say any of that, because a) he'll sound crazy and b) it will ruin what he's worked so hard for.

The door to the room suddenly opened before Wes could say anything.  Saved by the bell of the impatient yoga class after their sessions.  Dr. Ryan grumbled to herself, holding up a finger for them to just wait a moment. 

"Alright, let's but a pin in there, and we'll continue this next session."  Dr. Ryan said, giving a pointed look to Wes that he will say something and he's not getting out of it.  Wes doesn't care, it gives him time to think of something that won't draw too many questions.

The group gets up and starts collecting their things and folding the chairs. 

Travis nudged him as they were making their way out of the room, and muttered, "You did that on purpose."

"I didn't know what your talking about."  Wes returned.  "I was thinking."

"Wes, please, we both know your not the complete rule follower you have everyone believe."  Travis said with a grin and a wink, and Wes glared at him.  But Wes liked blurring the lines of the law and what not.  "And I know you have list of things you blame yourself for."

Wes gave him the darker man a sharp look, and gave a snort.  He was trying to think of something to say. Demons might be good at lying but Dr. Ryan is rather good at picking them out, because she knows when Wes avoids.

"Shut up," was all Wes said in reply. "I don't need people in my head."

Travis snorted at the words, but he didn't say anything.  Wes glared at him as the pushed out the entrance of the building and walked towards the cars.

Wes gave Travis a ride home, and the conversation in the car shifted to talk about case work, and ended up in an argument about sandwiches or something.  Wes wasn't completely sure how it got there, but he didn't think too much about it after he and Travis parted ways.

* * *

Wes stopped by a store to pick up a few things before he headed home.  It was just some food he doesn't really need to eat, but he does it for the human routine and the blending in.  He also need a few other miscellanies things as well.  The store he goes to is rather deserted, but it's around eight thirty in small little grocery store between Travis' place and his hotel.

He doesn't mind though, their playing some softer music on a low volume.  There are about five other customers in the place.  One was an a college kid buying like with a fake idea and a cheesy smile.  Another was some middle age woman with her husband or date there to pick up a few things.  There were two other men a few aisle over  who seemed like they were road tripping or something.  Wes wasn't too overly sure about them, there was something off about them.

Wes quickly got what he need and went to check out, falling behind the two men in line.  One looked like he might be a freshman in college, and the other one was a few years older.  Wes couldn't help but peer into their basket, curiosity in humans is not uncommon, finding an unnatural amount of salt and cheap junk food in it.  His eyes narrowed as it clicked.  They were hunters. 

The older one caught him look, and cleared his throat.  Wes peered up at him.  "Is there a salt shortage I should be concerned about?"  He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We like to by in bulk."  The man who noticed him said sharply.

Wes wanted to point out to that that was not really buying in bulk.  He bit it back, and gave the man a weird nod instead.  The younger man he was with just kind of snorted, giving Wes a quick once over as the cashier started ringing them up.  He turned to first man and muttered something, causing the other man to leave him with a comment about how he'll be in the car.

Wes glared at the first man after he left, and the younger man gave him a pleasant grin as he left as well.  The cashier rung Wes up, and he paid quickly, with a swift thank you.  He had a bad feeling as he grabbed his things and headed out the door.  He growled with some frustration when he noticed the two men were placing their things in the back seat of their car.  He popped his trunk and started placing the bags inside.

"Hey,"  A voice said, and Wes turned to see the younger man coming to a stop as he jogged up to him.  "Sorry about my brother, he doesn't have a sense of humor."

"It wasn't a very good joke, in all honesty."  Wes said with a shrug. 

"Besides, you didn't mean any harm by looking into our basket.  It's a normal human thing to look at other things while waiting in line."  He said putting his hands in his pockets and giving a shrug.  The younger one's eyes flickered away from him for a second.

"It can tell a lot about a person."  Wes said with a smile, watching the younger man's face drop for a second, but it returned quickly.  "In my line of work that can be important."  Wes wasn't really talking about being a demon, more about being a cop.

The two locked each other in a knowing glare.  Wes reached to close his trunk, but not once broke eye contact with the young man.  There was a call from the slightly older man from the car.  The younger didn't make any movement to acknowledge him.

"Christo," came another voice, it sounded older and deeper, behind him and Wes naturally cringed at the word. 

His eyes went black and he gave a bit of a growl as he turned to look behind him.  Wes didn't get much of a look at him, because they throw a blow to his face.  Wes stumbled back, feeling the younger one grab him and slam him on to his trunk.  Dizziness filled his head, and they through something over his head and he can hardly think and function. 

There's another blow, before  "Get him in the trunk."  It was the last thing he heard.

Wes cursed under his breath, he really hope Travis can find him before the hunters send him back to hell before he faded out.

* * *

After a while, Wes woke up in the truck, feeling completely powerless.  Devils Trap on the hood mostly likely.  Though after a while he sort of dosed off.  There wasn't much he could do, and the hunters just left him in the trunk who knew how long of driving.  Wes hadn't attempted to make a fuse, not that he really could.  He could cry out, but he didn't feel like.  Hunters seemed to favored motels, where people took the money and didn't ask too many questions.  Wes figured he would save his breath, besides it's not like no ordinary person would know what to do for him.

He was rudely awakened though by splash of holy water, however.  He gave a growling cry as it burned against his skin.  His eyes went black at he glared a man who had to be in his late twenties who he had never seen before.  However he did share a similar appearance to the other two young hunters Wes has run into at the shop.  He figured they were brothers, with the third being the oldest.

Wes let his eyes return to normal, as he straightened up a bit.  He glanced around the room.  It looked like an abandoned warehouse of shorts.  He tried to move his hand and found himself bound to some chair, and a devil's trap drawn beneath his feet. The two younger brothers were standing close to a table, watching with a sort of hatred in their eyes.  It isn't hard for Wes to pick up on the whole a demon killed their parents vibe.

"Nice to know your hunters aren't holding anything back in your greetings."  Wes said smartly, with a cocky grin. "Though the chair would have suffice.  I'm rather civilized."

"So you say."  The youngest of the three said from behind the table. He gave Wes a cold glare, a completely different boy from the one that had been in the store and in the parking lot.

"It's the honest truth."  Wes said with a roll of his.  "I'd cross my heart but the rope makes it rather _difficult_."   Making a point to glare at the three brothers for a good while.  The two older brothers were still their expressions somewhat neutral aside from the hatred of Wes' existence.  "I am a police detective, you know."

"No, the poor soul whose body your _possessing_ is a cop, you're just a filthy demon."  The older brother snapped as he started to take measured steps around Wes.

Wes snorted.  "Boys, I've been topside in this body for almost a century.  So I _am_ a cop."  Wes corrected, and the middle brother gave a snort in reply.  Clearly he wasn't going to buy into the fact that Wes could possibly be telling the truth.  "My partner isn't going to be to happy I'm missing."

"We disabled your phone, no one knows you're here."  The youngest snapped.  He held up Wes' phone and its battery up as if too prove a point.  Wes flashed him an annoyed smile.

"We have some questions to ask you."  The middle one said firmly.

"Thanks, Einstein,"  Wes said with a roll of his eyes. "I got that when I woke up tied to a chair and not to the three of you exorcising me."  He growled sharply, before he turned to look at the oldest brother who was rounding back around him.  "So, tell me, is this about who killed you're mommy and daddy, because I'll tell you it wasn't me an--"

The oldest raced forward and gave Wes a hard blow to the stomach.  It knocked the breath out of him. Wes curled at the blow with a grunt.  He probably deserved that at some point.  He chuckled through as he started to straighten up and recover, watching the oldest as he turned and took measured steps to his brother.

"And I don't know anything about it."  Wes finished.

"Yeah, and demon's lie."  The oldest said levelly as he seemed to look over the knifes and such on the table where his brothers were standing.  Wes had hardly noticed them before.  The oldest turned around with a clean army knife in his hand.  "Nice try though."  He said as he poured some holy water on the blade.

Wes narrowed his eyes at him as he neared.

* * *

Travis was surprised when he arrived to work before Wes, because he almost _never_ arrived before Wes.  There had only been a few times where Wes had been delayed due to traffic problems, but he usually texted or called him.  Most of the time if he was going to be late it was planned and he told Travis about it the day before.  However, there hadn't been anything from Wes to anyone.  It was a little concerning because Wes usually tries to make an effort.  The only reason Wes might not call someone was if he had missed his alarm and carried on sleeping, which could be concerning too.  Wes does not usually miss is alarm unless he is ill which rarely happens. 

"Where's Wes?"  Sutton asked when he surfaced from his office.  Travis shrugged as he pulled off his leather jacket.

"Your guess is as good as mine."  Travis stated as he pulled out his phone to check for any messages from Wes.  There wasn't anything.  "I haven't heard from since we left therapy last night."

"Call him and see where he is."  Sutton ordered before he walked off to hand a case of to someone.

Travis quickly called Wes' number.  The line gave a sort ring before it suddenly went to Wes' voice meal.  Travis pulled the phone away from his ear to give it an odd look, because it was too fast for Wes to have hit ignore.  Travis knew Wes' phone wasn't dead either, he was the type of person who charged his phone every night so it never died on him.  Travis hung up and tired again, but got the same result. 

He frowned and reached for the phone on his desk, punching in Kendall's extension.  After two rings, the phone picked up.  "The work day just started, what could you possibly need Travis."  She said as a greeting.

"Hello to you too,"  Travis said as half tease.  "I need to you see if you can track Wes' phone."

"What?  Why?"  Kendall asked confused.

Travis sighed and sat down in his chair.  "He's calls are going straight to voice mail."

"So he turned his phone, Travis big deal,"  Kendall said over dramatically like she thought he was over reacting.  However Travis could hear the subtle clicks of a keyboard over the phone.  

"Wes puts his phone on silent, he hardly ever turns it off."  Travis filled in.

"Alright calm down."  Kendall snapped playfully.  She paused for a moment.  "Hm, I can't get anything on Wes' phone, currently.  I can see to where it was last, but that could take a bit."  She said and there was a series of quick sounds of keys.  "Let me see if I see where his car is, so you can calm down."

"Kendall you are a gift."  Travis said with a grin.  At least Wes' car would give them a bit of an idea as to where he might be.  Kendall giggled knowingly, as she typed away on the computer.  Then she went silent for a moment or two before produced a surprised sounding 'huh'.  "What is?"

"According to the GPS and Wes' car log, he's been at the same address since around eight last night, but that's not the weird thing."  Kendal said.  "I ran the address, and it belongs to a little grocery store."

"That's odd." Travis agreed.  "Thanks Kendall, see if you can still find out where his phone was last.  I'll see what I can find out."  Travis said before he hung up the phone.

Travis sprang from his seat and hurried towards Sutton to fill him in on the oddities of Wes' lack of answering and movement.  Sutton didn't hold him back, and telling him to take someone along to be safe.  Travis nodded and stole Kate and Amy.

* * *

"I'm going to slowly tear your fingernails off."  Wes growled out against the pain. 

He might be use to torture, but it still hurts.  Holy water still burns, knives still cut at his human flesh, and he can't escape.  It doesn't matter if he was fresh out of hell or hadn't been in a hundred years.  Though being away from hell probably didn't help too much, but old memories die hard.  

The hunters had been going at him all night.  All of them but the youngest brother had had a go at him.  The youngest had watched him and had a staring contest with Wes, and refused the bits of conversation Wes tried to throw at him before his brothers came back.  The middle brother had gone at him twice for a good hour, but it was the oldest who had been doing it the most.  "Then I'm going to do that same to your toes, then I'm going after those pretty teeth of yours."

The older brother who was having a go at him, thrust the knife in his hand in Wes' shoulder.  Wes gave a cry as the holy water burned, and his grip on the chairs handles tightened as he waited for the pain to pass.

"Tell us what you know about the demon that killed our parents!"  The man growled as he always did.

Wes laughed as the pain started to subside.  "I told you I don't know.  I don't keep tabs one what _every_ demon is doing.  Not my job."  Wes said as his laughter faded away.  "I only stay updated on the big things."

"You're telling me you don't catch up with your demon buddies."  The older brother said crossing his arms.

"No, not usually, not unless I have to."  Wes said with a shrug, hissing a bit as the movement on the knife in his shoulder.  "I must complement you on your torture.  Didn't know the army taught it's boys this."

It earns him a twist of the knife and a splash of holy water.  "Let me asked again, what do you know about the demon that killed our parents."

* * *

Wes' car was ten minutes from getting towed and impounded before Travis showed up with Kate and Amy.  Travis was just happy to get out the car, Kate and Amy had been teasing and annoying him about everything.  The store owner gave them a bit of bitch fit when he noticed them, and Amy went with him to hear him out, while Travis and Kate tried to see what the problem was.  Wes kept a spare key in his desk, because for some reason that made sense to him.

Looking in and at the car there didn't seem to be anything wrong mechanically.  Even if there was, that wouldn't explain why Wes hasn't shown up.  Just because he didn't have a car didn't mean he couldn't show up for things.  Kate popped the truck and only found groceries Wes had purchased, so they knew he went to the shop around the time the car was left.

Kate went to walk the perimeter to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.  She didn't find anything, but Amy waved them into the shop.

"So the shop owner said Wes' car was there when he left yesterday evening, but he saw the LAPD on the license plate and let it be, figuring it was a stake out or something."  Amy explained as she lead them towards the back of the store.  "Obviously, the car didn't move and Wes...no where to be found, so I asked him if he'd let me looks at the security tapes."

"I take it you found something."  Kate said as Amy opened the door to a small room with a few monitors and the shop owner.  On screen is a paused image of the parking lot.  Wes' car towards the right of the screen and another slightly older car to the left.

Amy motioned for the man to play the clip.  The man did, and everyone watched closely.  There were three young men moving some things about in their car that was a space or two over from Wes', before one of them walked past the view of the camera.  Not too long after Wes comes into view and puts his groceries in his truck.  At some point one of the young men came over to him and they seem to have a bit of a conversation.  Out of the side, the man that wondered off returns on screen behind Wes.  Sudden the video went a but funky, only to become normal as the young man who approached Wes was slamming his head into his truck.  The other man socked him in the face and Wes went limp.  Hardly wasting any time they grabbed Wes and stuffed him in their trunk before getting in the car and driving away.  The shop owner paused the video.

"Told you something was up."  Travis said, hardly able to tear his eyes away from the screen.

* * *

The video is more than enough for Sutton to order a small task force to be put together.  A surprising number of people offered their help.  Wes doesn't exactly have many fans in the department, or police force for that matter, but everyone bans together for their own, no matter how they feel.  Travis doesn't care, best the more help he can get the sooner he can have Wes back in the station being Wes, so he can be Travis, and he doesn't have to be a mess.

The footage gave them a license plate number, and Sutton sent it as far as he possible could.  Everyone seemed to be advised to look out for it.  He didn't want these men slipping away.  Kendall was seeing what she could find on the car, before Travis could even ask her.

"The plates from Idaho."  Kendall grumbled.  "What do they even want with Wes?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, till we find these guys."  Travis said with a sigh as he plopped down in the chair next to her.  "Can you tell me anything?"

Kendall nodded and turned to her computer, clicking away.  "The license plate is registered to a Corporal Dylan Ward.  Nothing out of the ordinary, save the fact that five months ago he vanished into thin air with his two brothers."

"Definitely not something people do regularly."  Travis said.

"I'm still waiting for a call, but that's it."  Kendall said.  "I'll inform you the moment I know more."  Kendall said with a smile.

"You're a dear."  Travis said he rose and made his way to the door.  He didn't like where this was going, if it was going anywhere.

* * *

"The sooner you tell us what you know the sooner we can stop this and send you back home."  The middle brother, Matt as Wes learned his name was (he learned all their names after a while), hissed.

Wes decided he was going to murder all three of them about an hour ago.  He was just deciding how long he wanted to draw it out for.  He was afraid to glare at Matt murderously either as he breathed through the burns of holy water on his skin.

"I've had worse."  Wes growled out, and he had. 

Hell has twisted Wes' soul into something else.  Others had carved into him, made him bleed endlessly, pulled him apart, and done everything one can image and then some to him, all in one day.  The next day was the same thing, just started anew.  Wes remembered it all to well, it's not something a demon completely forgets.  Mainly because the moment you get sent back there had to be some reconditioning and it's never pleasant.  Hell is hell for everything in it.

Wes doesn't want to go back, he liked the body and life he had currently.  So he was more than willing to just wait everything out till Travis figured out where he was.  If he ever did.  Either way, Wes had bound himself to the body back in the fifties, so it wasn't going to be easy to boot him back.  Wes would make rather just avoid that all together.

"Is there a pack among demons to have each others backs when it comes to stuff like this."  Matt asked as he leaned into Wes' space.  He waved his older brother, Dylan's, flask of holy water in Wes' face.  Wes watched it carefully with his eyes.  "Sort of an honor among thieves sort of thing?"

Wes smirked and gave a small laugh.  "It's everyone for themselves down there, save a few cases."  Wes said evenly.

"Why not just save yourself then?"  Matt asked.

"If only it was that easy."  Wes returned.

Matt growled and poured the holy water into his wounds, and Wes bit back a scream.  His eyes flicked to the devil's trap beneath him.  Wes was going to kill the three hunters and he was going to make them beg for death before he finished them off.

* * *

At around four, some uniforms spotted the car leaving a gas station, and they stuck on it.  They followed it to a church, and watched the driver, who was an older teenage boy, enter the church before going to examine the car.  They radioed it in and arrested the teen, a Jeremy Ward when he exited the church.  They got an all clear to search the car, when back up arrived to take Jeremy back to the station.  The searched turned up some interesting things, but nothing hat really relating to Wes' kidnapping or whatever.

Travis watched Jeremy in the interrogation room.  He seemed a bit on edge, but he wasn't completely freaking out because he was in an interrogation room.  Travis had seen that look before one teens before, usually from foster car or bad homes.  The still new, but forming cocky personality of someone whose been through the system before.  However, looking over what they had managed to collect on Jeremy and his brothers, there wasn't anything to really suggest what he had been through the system at all before.

Jeremy had waved his right to an attorney, but Travis was letting him have a moment or so before he had a go.  After a few good moments of watching Jeremy tried to conceal is slight panic with fake boredom, Travis made his entrance.

"Afternoon Jeremy,"  Travis greeted as he took a seat from across from him.  "You know why you're here?"

"Because I got arrested."  Jeremy said smartly.

"Yeah, smart ass, you did."  Travis shot back.  "For procession of unregistered weapon, and the gun show you had in the trunk.  Not to mention assisting in the abduction of Detective Wes Mitchell."  Travis listed, before glancing up to look at Jeremy.

"I don't know what your talking about."  Jeremy said, but Travis could see right through him.

Travis sighed and leaned in a bit.  "We have you on camera in the act."  Travis lied a bit.  They had someone on camera, but it wasn't exactly a clear who was who.  If anything they just had him on the car.

"You really have us on camera?"  Jeremy asked surprised. 

Travis grinned, now there was something.  "We have enough."  He said to let Jeremy know he trapped himself.  The older teen growled at Travis when he realized what he did.  "So you want to tell me why your brothers went after my partner?"

"No."

"Okay, that's fair."  Travis said, moving on without missing a beat.  "I have other things I can ask you.  Like the your brothers."

"What about them?"

"You seemed to have a normal life then your parents were murdered and three of you disappear five weeks later.  What's up with that?"

"We can't have some time together."

"Now, I'd believe that if you hadn't dropped out of school, which you were excelling in, and been gone for five months.  Also the whole gun show and abducting people isn't helping your case either."  Travis said with a friendly grin, that told Jeremy he wasn't going to by the bullshit he was throwing at him.  "Are your brothers forcing you into this?"

"What?  No!"  Jeremy snapped sitting up in his seat.

"Because we can help.  You seem like a good kid and we can get out of this mess if you tell us what's going on."

" _Nothing_ is going on."  Jeremy shouted.  Travis gave him a look, and he sighed.  "We took your 'partner' because we wanted answers."  Jeremy said, putting air quotes around the word partner.

"Answers for what?"  Travis asked.

"Who killed our parents."  Jeremy supplied slightly defeated.

"You're parents were killed in _Idaho_ ,"  Travis growled after a moment of running the information through his head.  "No one here had even heard about it before today, my partner included."

"Your partner isn't your partner anymore."  Jeremy huffed.

"What your talking about?"  Travis asked.

"He's got got a demon in his head to deal with, and that's all I'll say."  Jeremy said quickly. 

Travis gave him a look, but the look he got in return told him that Jeremy was done talking.  Travis could keep questioning but the other would keep his mouth shut.  With a sigh Travis got up.  "Fine, we're done here." 

With that he existed the interrogation room.  Amy came out from behind the window as well, falling in step beside Travis.  "Kate's looking into the motel card we found in his wallet, see if they know anything."

"It will have to do, till we can figure out where his been."  Travis sighed out.

"Jonelle's running an analysis on the samples we got from his shoes."  Amy said.  "Till then it's a waiting game."

* * *

"What the hell is taking Jeremy so fucking long?!"  Dylan growled as he looked at his watch for the fourth time that hour. Matt gave a shrug as he was leaning against the table with his arms crossed.  He was concerned but he wasn't really to start completely panicking.

"If I knew I'd tell you."  Wes huffed out, his eyes fixed on the Devil Trap below his feet. 

"Hey, shut your mouth."  Matt snapped at him.

"When are you going to learn I'm never going to listen to your orders."  Wes said smartly, turning to look at Matt with a challenging look.  "But I take it not a lot of people really listen to you."

Matt pushed himself off from the table and stormed past his older brother's attempts to stop him.  He socked Wes in the face so hard there was a cooper taste in Wes' mouth.  Wes cursed in his head, and spit some blood out of his mouth.  His grinned as he felt his powers come to him, meaning the trap had been broken.  He chuckled as he eyes noticed the water had been holy water mixed with blood that he had been watching inch towards the drain had finally broken the circle.

"Why are you laughing now?"  Matt growled.

"Word of advice,"  Wes said slowly as he turned to look at him, "don't use chalk to draw a devils trap on the ground."  Before they could even process what he said, Wes sent them flying backwards.  "My turn to have some fun."  He said as snapped clear of the bindings.

* * *

Jeremy and his brothers seemed to have know what they were doing when they took Wes.  After all, judging from the tape they subdued him before he could even defend himself.  Not to mention they apparently also used fake names at the motel had a room at.  Not to mention they booked it for a week and demanded no room service.  There didn't seem to be much they were hiding, but Kate had found some maps to some abandoned warehouses about five minutes from the motel.

Travis wasn't going to waste a chance on a good lead, especially when Jeremy got squirmy when Kate and Amy presented the information in front of him.  Travis figured out which address based on Jeremy's reaction.  There wasn't time for them to waste.  Travis wanted to go.  A task force and backup could screw themselves.  Kate and Amy had to hurry after him.

"I don't think Wes would be happy is his rescue party got shot because he's an idiot."  Kate growled, as Amy and her had pushed their way into the elevator.

"I'm not going to get shot."  Travis grumbled, because he was going to be careful.

"A captured rescue party doesn't help."  Amy added, glaring at Travis.

The male detective sighed, he knew they had a point.  "I'm a bit surprised you not making me wait for the task force to be assembled."

There was a silence, but it was filled with the understanding that they didn't know what Jeremy's brothers had been doing to Wes.  They knew they didn't have time to waste.  It helps put Travis at some ease to know he wasn't the only one wondering what was happening to Wes.

* * *

The drive to the abandoned warehouse was hurried.  Amy abused some of the privileges they had as cops, not too much, but enough to be pushing at the limits and get them a slap on the wrist.   They didn't care there.  Pulling up to the warehouse, Travis and Kate hardly waited for the car to stop before they piled out.

For the most part it was pretty quite as the three detectives made their way to a side entrance in the fading light.  Travis paused a for a moment to collect himself and check his gun one last time.  Kate muttered something about how it was a bad idea as she reached for the door knob.  A gun shot suddenly rang out.  The three exchanged a quick look.

"If Wes so much as makes a small comment about how stupid or wrong this is, I'm punching him in the face, I don't care if he's dying."  Amy hissed as Kate pushed the door open and they went running in.

Travis smile at the idea, because he had a feeling Wes was going to hide his thank you in such a manner.  He couldn't just simply say a thank you and move on with his life. 

The three swept through some the abandoned equipment.  Another shot rang out, this time closer and sounded like a shot gun.  All three of them ducked low with guns at the ready.  Another shot rang out, then loud slam of a door.  "Son of a bi--" came a curse that was cut off by a large crash in the distance.  Whoever cursed quickly made they're way towards Travis, Kate, and Amy.  They're footsteps weren't exactly quiet.Travis turned to as the footsteps rounded to there they were crouching. 

A young man in his early to mid-twenties rounded the corner.  He looked like a mess.  His clothes were torn and covered in blood, and he was holding his left shoulder oddly, like it hurt but he had to work past it.  He flung himself behind then old machinery wildly.  He cradled the sawed off shout gun he had, throwing open the barrels and tossing out the shells.

"Hands where I can see them!"  Travis hissed, cocking his gun.

The man turned to look at him in horror, muttering a curse as he showed Travis his hand.  "Fuck, keep you're voice down, he'll hear you."  The man hissed in a whisper.

"Who will hear us?"  Kate asked, as Travis made his way towards him with cuffs at the ready. 

"I don't know his name!"  The man whispered in a panic.  "But he's pissed and he wants our fucking heads."

"Where's Wes Mitchell?"  Amy asked quickly.

"Who?"

"The detective you snatched from the grocery store last night."  Travis growled as he slapped a cuff on the man's right wrist. 

The man swallowed and there was clear look of 'oh' on his face.  His eyes flickered about nervously.  "I don't think he's in at the moment."  The man said weakly.

Travis was about to asked what he meant bu that but a pained scream cut him off.  The man cringed a bit at the sound, whispering a name under his breath.  Travis quickly through the other cuff around a part of the machine they were hiding behind.  He gave him a sharp point to stay put, and kicked his gun out of reach.  The young man gave him panic looked as turned back to Kate and Amy.

He gave them a nod and they pushed off towards the sound of the scream.  They ignored the young man's cursed at them as they pushed on.  Amy hung back though, the man was scared of someone getting to him, she wasn't ready to give them a chance.  Travis and Kate can't really argue and they kept going.

The two pushed forward quickly, making there way the more back part of the warehouse.  Sweeping through some boxes and creates that seemed to be hiding something.  Kate gave a silent gasp at the sight as she entered first.  Travis was a bit shocked with greeted them. 

It looked like a scene right out of horror movie.  Some tables where off the side, littered with a collection of knives and general torturing looking tools.  Something was drawn on the floor, a circle with a mixture of symbols, they kind of thing used for summoning demons in movies and shows.  It was drawn in white chalk, and some of it had been blurred some what looked like a mixture of blood and water on the floor.  A chair was in the middle of it, with some ropes hanging loosely on it. 

Travis went in for a closer inspection of the chair, while Kate took to looking over the tables.  She made a small sound to catch Travis attention. 

"Wes' badge, gun, and I'm assuming these are his phone, wallet, and keys, are here."  Kate said just above a whisper.  "This is the place."

"What were they doing to him?"  Travis questioned moving some of the ropes to show some blood on them.  

"Torture by the looks of the table."  Kate added gently.

"Ritualistic torture is what it looks like."  Travis pointed out, shuttering a bit at the thought.  He knew there was something off about the brothers but Travis never pictured this. 

Another cry of pain came ringing through the warehouse before either Kate or Travis would vocalize their wonder where Wes was or if he was even alive.  The cry knocked them back into action.  It was close to them, hidden behind some rows of rusting shelves.  Kate and him quickly weave through the shelves.  As they neared whatever was happening the sounds of someone holding back their pained sounds began to be heard.

"Knives and breaking bones, that's all you got."  Came a voice.  It wasn't Wes', but it didn't bring any relief..  "I was expecting more."

Travis and Kate threw their backs to the shelves.  For what they could see they were one rows away from the clearing of some over turned shelves towards the back.  They could hear the interaction between the whoever was in pain and whoever was causing it. 

"You're a demon, I thought you guys were the masters of killing, what happened to all th--"  the voice was cut off by the sound of someone gasping for breath.

"So impatient.  You think you know everything demons and Hell.  What you know is child's play in comparison to the truth."  Wes' voice suddenly sounded.  Travis turned to Kate who was giving him a surprised look as well.  They both mouthed Wes' name in question, because there was no way it was Wes.  "I've denied myself this much fun for a long time.  So, excuse me for what to draw it out."

There was a pause for a moment, filled with the sounds of someone gasping for air.  Travis was still trying to get over the fact that it was Wes' voice who was replying.  Kate gave him a look that asked if he was okay.  Travis gave a nod, and she held up three fingers, and he nodded again.

There was a strangled cry of pain, and the sound of Wes chuckling. "Besides, I need to draw out that brother of yours.  He can't be too far away."  Wes said, and Travis counted three.

He quickly turned into the cleared area with his gun at the ready and Kate two steps behind him.  The sight that greeted him was Wes with his back to them.   Wes' grey suit from the day before destroyed with holes and blood, not to mention he was just covered in blood in general from head to toe.  However that wasn't the thing that stopped Travis cold in his tracks.  No that was Wes holding Corporal Dylan Ward by the neck a good foot off the the ground with one hand.  Dylan Ward was why more built than Wes, and Wes didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat.  Travis flicked his safety off without thing.

"There he is."  Wes said as he slowly turned to look at them. 

Travis eyes widened when Wes' eyes were completely black and the expression on his face was like nothing Travis had ever since before on anyone.  In a second though everything suddenly pulled back.  Wes' eyes returned to normal, his pupils shrinking back, and his face twisted into the terror of someone who had their deepest darkest secret discovered by the one person they never wanted to know.  Wes dropped Ward, the man fell in a coughing pile of pain.

"Travis..."  Wes breathed.  "I...I..."  He took a step forward but stopped, and took a step back.  "Fuck!  You--you weren't suppose to..."

"Suppose to what, Wes?"  Travis asked, surprised himself with his ability to speak.

Wes was quiet for a moment, looking at everything but Travis and Kate.  He let out a borderline laugh, that sound half crazy in itself.  "See that, find out, know what I am,"  Wes said glancing up at them.  "I don't know, Travis."

"Know...what...you are?"  Travis asked confused, glancing at Kate who still seemed shocked beyond works.

Wes opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.  He tried again, but the words seemed to fail him again.  The third try was cut off by Dylan having collected himself enough to drive a knife into Wes' back.  Wes' eyes dilated to full on blackness again, and he gave a grunt in pain, the murderous look to his face returning tenfold.   He whipped around to Dylan behind him, and the man suddenly went flying backwards into a post and falling limp on the ground.  Wes huffed and pulled the knife out of his back and tossed it aside.

He blinked and his eyes returned to the normal pale blue as he turned back to them.  Travis wasn't sure how to process what happened or what it even meant.  He turned to Kate who seemed turn to him in her own confusion.

Wes gave a huff of his usual annoyance.  "I should but this simply, I'm a demon."  Then he sort of collapsed.

* * *

"So you're a demon."  Travis asked slowly as Wes felt the car come to a stop.

"Yes,"  Wes hummed in reply.

"From Hell."

"Naturally."

"Like fire and brimstone Hell?"

"No, Hell, Michigan."  Wes snapped smartly, opening his eyes to glare at Travis in the drivers seat.  "Yes, fire and brimstone Hell, but it's not as much fire and brimstone as you think.  It's a lot worse than anything you can think of."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And you're sure you don't want to go to the hospital."

Wes rolled his eyes.  "Travis, for the tenth time, I don't _need_ to go to a hospital.  I'm not a fragile human."  Wes sighed out.  "Besides, I'd be a walking miracle, which we both know I am the exact opposite of that."  Travis made a sound and gave him a puzzled look.  Wes tsked and turned to look at the windshield of his car and closed his eyes again.  "I, technically, don't have a heartbeat, or any readable brain activity.  I'm _literally_ wearing a corpse."

"Thanks for the pleasant thought."  Travis said as the car started to move again.  Wes gave an amused sound. "No, it's nice to know the functioning body next to me isn't really alive."

"It was when I first possessed it."  Wes grumbled. 

"When was that?"

"World War I,"  Wes answered simply.

"You've hung around that long."  Travis snorted.

"Hell isn't exactly a pleasant get away."  Wes said peaking an eye opened to look at Travis.  He paused for a moment.  "You're taking the whole fact that I'm a demon surprisingly well."

"Of course I am, it's freaking awesome."  Travis said, and Wes could hear the smile in his voice.  Wes opened his eyes and turned to look at Travis he was fixed on driving.  "First off, I don't think anyone else can say they have a demon for a partner.  Second, you kicked some serious ass, despite being actually terrifying.  Not to mention, you seem a bit domesticated   Finally, you were a demon before I knew you were a demon and we worked."

"Are you sure you have a high IQ, because I'm seriously doubting it."  Wes teased.  "And you do realize I'm basically a cloud of black smoke."

"Alright, alright."  Travis said waving him of.

A silence settled in the car.  Wes watched Travis for a moment.  He grinned to himself.  He had gotten use to people reacting badly to the fact that he was a demon, save the people whole sold them their souls.  It was refreshing to have Travis just kind of shrug it of.  Kate and Amy were taking in strides, but even they weren't reject him.

"So, does that mean Angels are real to?  And what about other supernatural stuff."  Travis asked and Wes rolled his eyes.

* * *

Wes is a demon with morals, but he's still a demon and he still does bad things from time to time.  He tries to make up for it when he can.  He helps put murders and thieves away in prison for as long as possible.  He doesn't expect to be excused for what he's done, because no matter how much he tried to clean his hands they're stained red.  It's more to redeem himself to himself than anyone else.

After all, Travis is cool with him being a demon, who could throw him across the room with a look and thought.  Travis treats him like a human to which is both nice and annoying.  Mainly because Wes is practically an immortal being from hell, who can more than fend for himself in the world.  He isn't going to fall apart because he got stabbed or shot, so he didn't need someone to fuse over him.  He also didn't need some to pull his alcohol away because he doesn't have a liver to worry about.

Travis said wanting to redeem himself is a very human quality.  Wes figured something about humans would rub off on him, because after all, he is been topside for almost a century.  There were worse things that could have rubbed off on Wes.

It's not bad.  Sometimes Wes has days where he wants blood and death, and other days he needs to take a soul or two for Hell.  Other times he feeds off the fact that he knows just about everything he needs to know about someone.

For the most part though, he can live a normal, fake, human life and it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it started to fail towards the end but maybe that's just me. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
